


special snapshots

by halocinated



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/halocinated
Summary: Taeil and Kun navigate their married life together, plus their newly adopted son.(Or: a drabble collection for a look at Taeil and Kun's married life, through snapshots, during their special days.)





	1. new year/kun's birthday

“Happy birthday, _qin ai de_.”

 

Qian Kun’s birthday fall on the first day on the year, so it’s almost a tradition for Moon Taeil to wish him a happy birthday first then telling him, “And happy new year for us.” after.

 

It’s midnight and the new year only started five minutes ago. Kun and Taeil cuddled on their couch with two glasses of wine on their coffee table after watching the year-end music shows. Taeil moved his head a bit so he could press a kiss to Kun’s temple. Kun snuggled closer to Taeil and laid his head on the older guy’s chest, effectively caging the smaller man in his arms. While trying to make himself comfortable in Taeil’s hold, Kun whispered, “I still can’t get used to the way you call me _qin ai de_.”

 

Taeil laughed. “Why?” He patted Kun’s hair, messing it up in the process. “I’m still working on my tone and pronunciation, you gotta understand!”

 

“No, not that!” Kun laughed too. His eyes were bright when they met Taeil’s dark ones. “Just… I don’t know? That nickname is so _intimate_ …?” He pondered on what to say, trying to find the word to express it in Korean before saying, “ _Cheesy_! It’s so cheesy my teeth hurt. Similar to the way you cringed when I call you _yeobo_ , right?”

 

“Oh, that. You’re right,” Taeil chuckles. “Should I stop then? What do you want me to call you, then? Kunnie? Dandan?”

 

Kun’s laugh sounded high and sweet, like glockenspiel melody. “ _Don’t stooop_ ,” he whined, pouting at the man who held him. Taeil just raised his eyebrows in response. “I like that we’re using cheesy nicknames for each other. Feels like… really married, you know.” Kun sighed. “I still can’t believe we truly got married.”

 

“It’s been months, _qin ai de_.” Taeil said teasingly, which Kun responded with a soft, “I know…” and tightened his hold on Taeil’s body. “Still feel like a dream. Especially now we’re about to adopt a ray of sunshine too.” Kun added, muffled by his husband's shirt.

 

Taeil pulled the younger man closer. “I know,” he whispered softly, letting his fingers play with his husband’s hair the way he liked it. “And he is going to be a wonderful addition for our family, I can feel it.”

 

“You think so, hyung?”

  
“No,” Taeil answered, “I _know_ so.” He laid the blanket that pooled at their legs to cover both of them. “Go to sleep, little darling. Later we have to meet our future son.”


	2. seollal (chinese/lunar new year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun, Taeil, and Yangyang go to Fujian to visit Kun's parents. An accident almost occured at the airport. Thankfully, Taeil know how it curve it.

It’s been a long journey to Fujian. Lunar New Year is the season of visiting parents and hometowns. One of their earliest agreement in the marriage is splitting the hometown visit during  _ Seollal  _ and  _ Chuseok _ \--it already became a routine to fly to China every January or February and driving to Taeil’s hometown during autumn. Kun and Taeil almost always travel together, but this year is special.

 

“ _ Appa _ , I can’t find Cookie…”

 

Because this year, Yangyang is joining them on their trip to Fujian. Their newly adopted son, Liu Yangyang, five years old plushie lover and extraordinaire brat. Yangyang already met his paternal grandparents during his first month after being adopted because of course Taeil's parents were excited at the notion of a grandchild and couldn't wait until  _ Chuseok  _ to meet him. Kun's parents didn't have the privilege--although Kun tried his best to made them feel included by video calling them with Yangyang.

 

This would be their first time meeting their grandson face to face, though, so Yangyang being whiny and nervous was expected.

 

Taeil looked at his restless son and ruffled his hair in an attempt at being comforting. "Cookie is still in the baggage, sunshine. Wait a bit, yeah?" Yangyang pouted up at him, which made Taeil chuckled. “I’m sure  _ baba  _ will have Cookie by the time we reached him at the baggage claim. Oh,  _ appa  _ know!”

 

He crouched down, offering his hand to Yangyang who was still pouting and teary eyed.

 

“Hold  _ appa _ ’s hand, sweetheart. Let’s walk together until we see  _ baba  _ and Cookie.” Taeil smiled softly, his free hand patted Yangyang’s cheeks while his son blinked the tears away. Usually Yangyang cling to Kun, but now that his husband wasn’t here, Taeil hoped this little sunshine will accept him as suitable substitute, that he wouldn’t throw a tantrum because of this.

 

So when Yangyang accepted his hand with no fuss and held it tight, saying Taeil was relieved is an understatement.

  
  
(Kun, who found them twenty minutes later with their baggage and Yangyang’s favorite plushie, Cookie, in hand just smiled seeing his husband and son holding hands together. Upon seeing them, he waved his hand and the doll in it, calling out: “ _ Yeobo-ya _ ,  _ Xiaoyang! _ ” which made Yangyang squealed in happiness and ran to him in full speed--dragging Taeil along with him, who laughed upon seeing his spouse again and how eager his son was after being reunited with his plushie.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing yangyang!!! from this chapter onwards, he's gonna be present in most updates <3

**Author's Note:**

> i love kunil and in my headcanon yangyang is their son so. they're a family. adorable family. hence the fluff tag. this is a self-indulgent fic to the extreme, hope you enjoy this and will go along with the ride!!!


End file.
